1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key storage devices, and more particularly, to key storage devices which can remain attached to a key blank during key duplicating operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical prior art locksmith operation, key blanks are stored on multi-panel, carousal storage racks where each panel includes a series of horizontally protruding hooks for holding key blanks having varying geometry.
Over a period of time, the locksmith depletes his inventory of particular key blanks and orders replacements. The replacement key blanks typically arrive in plastic baggies each of which includes a number of identical key blanks. The locksmith then must open each baggie, remove the group of identical key blanks, locate the proper key blank carousel hook and thereby restock his inventory of key blanks.
The foregoing procedure is time consuming and subject to error, particularly the step of matching the new key blank inventory with the particular key blank hook.